Rarity/Gallery
}} Gallery Sparkler.jpg|A 1980s G1 My Little Pony toy called Sparkler - G4 Rarity was based on this toy. US_Glory.jpg|Glory: Another G1 toy which inspired G4 Rarity. Sweetie Belle and Rariy (Toys.jpeg|G4 toys of Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Mylittleponysparklerbyf.jpg|2008 beta design of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Originally known as "Sparkler", based on the G1 toy and cartoon character of the same name. Rarity.jpg|Rarity's official basic render. RarityTwilightMakeover.jpeg|Rarity's first encounter with Twilight ends with a makeover, as do most of their subsequent meetings. SparkleRarity.jpeg|Rarity beams at the mention of Canterlot... And looks adorable in the process. Rarity face to face 2 Nightmare Moon-W 1.000.png|Rarity face to face with the dreaded Nightmare Moon. Rarity cross eyed-W 1.1992.png|Rarity against the Manticore. Whipping_my_back_and_forth.gif|Rarity loving her replaced tail. post-38-1299206676.png|Rarity fantasizing about meeting Prince Blueblood. Rarity_Yes.jpg|Rarity fantasizing about Blueblood presenting her with an engagement ring. Rarity and Pinkie (Ticket Master.).jpeg|Rarity and Pinkie Pie in The Ticket Master. Rarity you!-W 1.0009.png|Rarity questioning Fluttershy about the Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity the unicorn.jpg|The most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Spike and Rarity.jpg|Spike talking next to rarity Rarity showing her style and grace.jpg|Rarity showing how a unicorn should have style and grace. Rarity green hair or mane.jpg|Rarity with a green mane, thanks to Trixie. Rarity does not like her hat.png|Second guessing her hat. Rarity ready to get the dragon.png|Finding a better hat. Facing dragon with style- W.jpg|Meet Dragon with style... Rarity Style. Tic tac toe.png|Rarity, so fine and delicate, is playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt. Wait what.png|Rarity does not know what to say about Pinkie Pie's "method." Ls1rarity-umm.png|Thinking on how to fix the tree. Ls2rarity-hey.png|Seeing on how Applejack broke it. Ls4rarity-mad.png|Angry at Applejack. A smirking Rarity.jpg|A pretty but narcissistic smirking Rarity. Ls5rarity-raged.png|Getting angry at Applejack again. Ls6staredown.png|Applejack vs. Rarity. Rarity&Applejack stick together-W 1.9421.png|Both scared of lightning. Rarity calling me-W1.2547.png|Did someone just call my name? Ls8rarity-happy.png|Happy to be in a dry place. Ls11rarity-me.png Ls10rarity-thinking.png Awwww.jpg|Pretending to be a ghost Rarity&Applejack scared-W 5.5047.png|''The Revenge of the Headless Horse'': Coming to a theater near you. Getting a dare.jpg|Rarity hearing Applejack's dare. snapshot20110713220517.jpg|Wet Rarity. Rarity (It is On!).jpeg|Rarity, about to to say, "It is on!!" AJ vs. Rarity.jpeg|Rarity and Applejack still at it. aimimg_14.png|Rarity's "5th leg." Rarity bad feeling-W 1.0500.png|I got a bad feeling about this. Rarity Unleashed- W 1.1138.png|Rarity: The Magic Unleashed. Rarity huh- W 5.117.png|Twilight doesn't think rarity is scary. Harity- W 1.3398.png|Harity. RarityWinterWrapUpSongIntro.png|Rarity singing in the opening of the Winter Wrap Up song. Just Rarity.jpg|Just Rarity, looking pretty. RaritySewingHerDress.png|Sewing. RarityAnnoyed.png|Vexed. RarityInsisting.png|Insisting to make a new dress for Twilight. RarityShocked.png|Shocked at Applejack's preference for informality, even at the Gala. Rarity has an idea.png|"Idea!" 1297103529774.png|Rarity and her stylish glasses. AotD Finale1.png|Rarity singing "Art of the Dress." SfS21 Rarity hopes for the best.png|Hoping her friends like their new dresses SfS23 Rarity disheartened.png|Shocked that her friends did not like their initial dreses in the end... Distressed Dressmaking.png AotD Finale.png|Singing the other part of "Art of the Dress." Rarity hearing harsh words-W 1.1999.png|Rarity hearing hurting words. How do I wallow in pity.jpg|"Do ponies wallow in pity?" - Rarity, wallowing in question snapshot20110731183650.jpg|"I am so pathetic!" RarityOverjoyed.png|Rarity's reaction to the dress that her friends finished for her. Rarity magic might.png|Rarity Magical Might. Rarity's gala dress.png|Rarity donning her brand new dress for the Gala. Rarity becoming a cocoon.png|Rarity being a test subject for Twilight Sparkle's spell. Rarity Admirers Her Wings.png|Rarity admiring her new wings. Rarity_wings.jpg|The result of Twilight's spell - a winged Rarity! Rarity_is_ready.png|Note: Putting too much make up is unneeded when you're already pretty without it. Rarity to SB-W 1.1990.png|No Sweetie Belle! rarityeps20welcome.png|Welcome to Carousel Boutique! Ladylike Rarity.jpg|Rarity = Rouge the Bat 2.0 Rarity whats this-W 1.8548.png|Huh? A jewel nearby? Rarity Pouting.jpg|Look what you did! You made Rarity cry! Snapshot20110806163235.jpg|Carrying gems is back breaking work. Upset Rarity.jpg|An upset marshmallow...I mean Rarity. snapshot20110731173606.jpg|Just look at me! A crying Rarity.jpg|A crying Rarity. Fillyrarity.PNG|Rarity as a filly, doing costumes for a school play. Rarity Dress.JPG|Fashion Diva (kinda) Rarity 52.png|Just smiling Rarity Rarity 30.png|Fainting 578px-Rarityrockg.png|A young Rarity as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles snapshot20110725210547.jpg GIYC19 Rarity begging 2.png GIYC5 Spa treatment 3 Rarity.png GIYC1 Sauna.png Screen shot 2011-08-08 at 9.22.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-08-08 at 9.17.10 PM.png GIYC18 Rarity begging.png GIYC17.png GIYC15 Hoofbath.png GIYC12 Mudbath Rarity.png GIYC34 Rarity worried.png GIYC31 Rarity not pleased with Fluttershy's dress.png My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Green Isn't Your Color - YouTube2.jpg|Rarity looking Gorgeous as ever GIYC80 Rarity overjoyed.png GIYC78.png GIYC77 Rarity pleased.png GIYC75 Rarity smiling.png Shocked Rarity.jpg|Shocked Rarity is shocked. Ladylike Rarity.jpg|rarity talking Do you want whining.jpg|Watch out for Rarity's powerful (and funny) whining! unamused Rarity.jpg|Miss Rarity is not amused....at all. Raging Rarity.jpg|See what happens when you mistreat Rarity? Rarity wants to be alone- W 1.9987.png|Under the hood, I want to be alone. Happy Rarity.jpg|A happy Rarity Rarity has this- W 1.3385.png|Ahem. Really people? I got this My charm... - W 1.6942.png|My charm... Wins ALL!- W 1.4967.png|WINS ALL! Rarity enraged!- W 1.8871.png|Rarity ENRAGED!!! Young Rarity sad- W 1.0063.png|A rather sad young Rarity. vlcsnap-2011-08-23-00h09m04s6.png bravo.png|Bravo! gasp.png idoontneed2stoplookingfabulous.png 2busywithhercareer.png|Too busy for her career.. The NERVE!- W 1.1111.png|That Royal Pain!! Applejackcute.jpg What the!-W 2.5587.png|Ok what is that? Photo finish comes in.png|GASP! Photo Finish Rarity hehe works everytime-W 1.9562.png|Hehe works everytime. Tumblr ll4zmb3izf1qincmao1 1280.png Rarity hidding box-W 1.3113.png|Acting stealthy. Rarity Ahhhh-W 1.1910.png|Ahhhhh. Rarity grr-W 1.1421.png|Grrrr Angry! Rarity - what did i teach you - 1x19.png|Rarity's cute reaction when Twilight tells her that Rarity taught her something. so_excited_eps_20.png|I'm SO excited for you! episode_really_applejack?.png|Really, Applejack? Rarity bored.png|Dragin', dragin' - my alicorn is dragin'! Rarity Jaw Drop.jpg|Young Rarity stares in awe before her destiny... Rarityrock.png|...which is a big rock. Rarity X Twilight.jpg|Rarity and Twilight: Best of Friends Rarity Sketch.jpg|A 2008 concept sketch of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Rarity oh hide me-W 1.9547.png|Hide me, Opal. Rarity dozen each-W 1.1359.png|Six DOZEN DRESSES!? *eye twitch* Rarity opal help-W1.6745.png|Help me with this cat. Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Would you all BE QUIET NOW! Rarity Category:Character gallery pages Category:Sketches